


All That I Know

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: And it's gay, Angst, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for hurting these boys, M/M, TW lots of pain and hurt, The Refuge, but i hurt him a lot I'm sorry, i didn't create red the link to the original fic with him will be in the notes, i love race i promise, it's race's pov, snyder is an asshole, the first four chapters are race's pov the last is albert's, the ocs are really small parts, there's another chapter now, tw blood, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Race's first time in the Refuge.





	1. Just A Few More Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this I love Race I swear. TRIGGER WARNING FOR BLOOD, VIOLENCE, PAIN, SWEARING, AND JUST A LOT OF SHIT
> 
> (This is all Race's POV)

When you're in the Refuge, you have nothing. All you have is what you know. I try to hold on to what I know.

I’ve started coughin’ up blood. I know that started a few days ago in the basement.

I know I’se is getting worse. Jack has been tryin’ to convice me that I’ll be fine, that I can make it another week. I try to believe him, but I can see in his eyes that he doesn’t fully believe himself. 

I know that I’se is weak. I should be able to last here. Jack has at least 3 more weeks, an’ he’s been here before too. If he can make it for this long and even longer, I can. I have to. I can’t end up as just another dead kid in the Refuge. I have to survive, have to get back to the Lodging House, back to the fellas. I have to be strong. My tolerance for pain has increased greatly, but so has the pain. I’se is a very talktative person, and in the Refuge that isn’t exactly an advantage. My quick mouth has gotten me beaten countless times, an’ I’ve quickly become a Jack, a fighter, someone cocky and confident, someone that Snyder takes a certain special interest in. 

I know Snyder’ll probably bring me back down to the basement the first chance he gets, just to bust me up even worse before tossin’ me back onto the streets where he found me, so I know I should probably try to keep my mouth shut. My big mouth is one of the things that caused my week long stay in the basement just a few days ago.

I lean against the cold metal post of the bunk, tryin’ to level my breathing. I haven’t had a coughing fit since the day before yesterday, right before I got let out of the basement, so Jack doesn’t know I’ve started coughing up blood yet. 

I know it won’t take long for ‘im to find out though. An’ when he does, I know that’s when he’ll give up on me. He’ll see me as just another Red, just another doomed kid. But I can’t help it. My throat is itching, burning. I can’t take it anymore. I clear my raw throat, relishing the few seconds of relief before the pain comes back, the roughness scraping like sandpaper, the pain now sharper and more harsh than before. And the blood. Oh, the blood. I can feel the sticky substance rising up in my throat, dripping from the raw flesh, and I hastily tear off a piece of my shirt sleeve, bringing the scrap of fabric up to my mouth to try and catch some of the cursed substance. A red stain quickly spreads across the whole strip, and I drop it, all too painfully reminded of Red’s handkerchief, coated in dried blood from months of the dreaded coughing. I’se is vaguely aware of Jack running over from where he was staring out of the barred window.  
“Tony!” He exclaims, kneeling down next to me.  
“I’se is fine, Jack.” I manage to choke out.  
“When did this start?” Jack demands.  
“Few days ago?” I say, my hoarse voice giving me the urge to cough again just for those few seconds of relief. I swallow the knot in my throat, feeling the blood caked along my throat slide down a bit, causing me to gag.  
“An’ how long did you think you could keep this from me?” Jack asks, running a hand through his long, dirty hair. I can tell he’s worried about me, worried that I’se is gonna be another Red. Red, who’s been coughing up blood for ages, Red who was finally moved to the “end of the line room” the room for kids that don’t have much time left. His fate has practically already been sealed.  
“Just one more week, Tony.” You can make it.” Jack tries to assure me, his tone turning a bit softer. I nod slowly, not trusting my voice. “Why don’t you get some sleep?” Jack suggests. I nod again and use the post I’se is leaning against to push myself off the floor. I slide into the bottom bunk of the bed that I share with Jack an’ another boy, Dodger. Dodger is already already sleeping, and I carefully position myself next to ‘im. I close my eyes, but sleep does not come. I hear the rough breathing of Dodger next to me, the scuttle of rats along the dirty floor, and muffled crying from somewhere in the cramped bunk room.  
“Jack?” I ask, my voice barely louder than a whisper. “Can you sleep with me, please?”  
“Sure thing.” Jack replies easily, settling himself next to me on the thin mattress. I curl up close to him, taking comfort from his body next to mine. Jack is like an older brother to me, and knowing he’s here next to me instead of hearing his screams from the basement below gives me a sense of security. I drift off into a restless sleep.


	2. The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race goes to the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry.

“Tony…” I hear Jack say softly. I open my eyes, taking in the sight of all the boys clambering out of bunks to get to the Dining Hall for breakfast. We only get breakfast twice or three times a week, so n one wants to be late. I ease myself out of the bunk and follow Jack through the heavy wooden doors and down the many hallways to the Dining Hall. 

There are three long tables, and Jack and I take our places sitting down at the middle one. We’se is eating our bread in silence, just like every day, when I hear a loud clanging sound next to me. One of the smaller boys, Twitch, is on the ground, his plate shattered next to ‘im. I see a boy from room 4, the “roughhousing room” at the bench across from us stifle a laugh. All the boys in room 4 are the ones constantly gettin’ into fights, an’ they don’t really care who gets beaten, even if it’s them. I see one of the guards stormin’ over, an’ I know I have to act fast. Twitch is small an’ sweet, an’ he doesn’t deserve the basement. Without a second thought, I jump out of my seat an’ help Twitch off of the ground. He has a few minor cuts from the shattered plate, but other than that he’s fine. I help ‘im back into his seat on the bench an’ nervously bounce on the balls of my feet when the guard comes up to me.

I feel a pounding in my ears. 

I can’t hear what the guard is yellin’ at me, but I know it can’t be good. I can barely feel it when he grabs my upper arm and yanks me out of the Dining Hall. He’s takin’ me to the basement. I try to tell myself that it would’ve happened anyway, and that now at least I’se is goin’ to save someone else, but I can’t help bein’ scared out of my skin. My sentence is almost up, an’ I know Snyder is gonna want ta bust me up even worse that I already is before havin’ ta release me. 

The guard pulls open the basement door and all but throws me down the stairs, shutting and locking the door behind me. 

The basement is bathed in darkness, but the room is familiar to me now and I crawl over to the corner to wait. That’s part of the torture, I think. The endless waiting. I don’t know if its been hours or minutes when Snyder finally stomps down the basement stairs. The candle he is holding lights up the evil grin on his face. 

He doesn’t say anything. 

He just grabs me by my shirt collar and hits me full on across my face. I spit blood. Snyder then drops me on the hard floor and sinks his polished black shoe into my stomach. I gag. He switches back an’ forth for a while, between punches an’ kicks, an’ I have no idea how long it’s been goin’ on for. I know all the boys in the bunk rooms above can hear every scream that leaves my mouth. When Snyder finally leaves, satisfied with this first beating, my throat is raw and I’se is lyin’ in a puddle of blood. 

I crawl to the tiny space under the stairs, wantin’ to get away from the pool of my own blood. The sticky foul substance is all over my clothes, an’ I know it will become dry and cracked soon. I curl up in the fetal position in the small space and let myself cry. I don’t care if anyone can hear me, I need to jus’ let it all out. The pain I’ve been holdin’ in for two weeks now, the loss, the anger, everything that has built up inside of me, begging to be let out. When I finally feel like there are no tears left, I stretch out a bit, figurin’ I should try an’ rest, but my head hits something hard. I think it’s jus’ the wall at first, but upon closer examination it proves to be a small box. I lift the lid with shaking hands and find a neat row of cigars tucked inside. Why are there cigars here? Who cares. I pull one out and place it in my mouth, not even sure why. It feels oddly comforting, havin’ it though. I slip the box in my trouser pocket and fall asleep wit’ the first cigar still hanging loosely out of my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! It means the world to me!


	3. More Sadness and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just more pain. I'm very sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell very bad for hurting Race this much, I love him, I promise I have literally no idea why I'm writing this.

“Where’d ya get that from, Blondie?” Syder asks roughly. I blearily open my eyes an’ see him leaning over me, an evil sneer on his face. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. He’s drunk tonight. I don’t know how many days it’s been, but I’ve been asleep for at least a few hours.

"Answer me when I speak to you!” Snyder shouts too loudly, grabbing a tuft of my hair and yanking me out from under the stairs, dragging me towards the main floor. “Where did ya get that cigar?”  
“I dunno.” I mutter. I know anything I say will just cause more pain.  
“Well if you like cigars so much…” Snyder doesn’t have to finish the sentence. He doesn’t have to. He rips the cigar from my mouth and lights it with the candle he is holding to light up the dark basement. He lets go of my hair and grabs my wrist instead. I try to struggle out of his tight grasp, but he places a boot on my left ankle and twists, the pain preventing me from putting up a good fight. He brings the lit tip of the cigar toward my wrist and presses it into my skin. I hiss in pain, the ash, heat, and fire burning into my wrist. 

Snyder slowly lifts the cigar away from my forearm, leaving a nickel sized circular burn mark that is singed red. He litters my arm with burns from the cigar, each one bringing a fresh cry of pain that echoes through the basement walls. When he finally lets go of my arm and drops the cigar on the floor, seemingly satisfied with the damage, I think it’s finally over. 

It’s not. 

The last thing I remember before blacking out is Snyder sliding the brass knuckles over his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realize I forgot to specify where in the timeline this take place, Race has been a newsie for a few months now (he's like 12 maybe??), but he still hasn't gotten his nickname yet. Everyone just calls him Tony (short for Antonio) and he got sent to the Refuge because he accidentally fell asleep selling one day so he was arrested for vagrancy. He was basically done with being treated like shit so he started talking back to everyone and just being really talkative like he is now. And then Jack got sent to the Refuge a bit later for sneaking in food and clothing and things (i think maybe its his third time? the time before he escapes on roosezvelts carriage?). Anyways, thats the background for this sorry I forgot to post it earlier.


	4. Out of this hellhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race's sentence is finally over, but his pain is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna have one more chapter after this just so I can have a bit more in depth with how Race feels. (Spoiler alert: he feels sad)

I wake up in more pain than I’ve ever experienced in my whole life. I’se is lying on my stomach on the cold basement floor, blood surrounding me on almost all sides. There is a trickle of blood streaming from my mouth, and the small cigar box is digging into my thigh from inside of my trouser pocket. My left ankle is howling in pain, and my forearm both stings and burns at the same time. 

But the worst is my back. I don’t remember Snyder pulling out the whip, but I can feel the tears in my shirt letting the cold air in, each brush of air aggravating the cuts and gashes that I know crisscross across my back. I’ve seen Jack’s scars before, so I know what my back must look like. 

I try to hold in my tears. 

I don’t know how long I’ve been in the basement for, or how many days are left in my sentence, but I don’t care anymore. I just want it all to be over. I just want to be back at the Lodging House, playin’ cards and jokin’ wit’ the fellas. My eyes start fluttering, an’ I think for a moment I might be able to fall asleep again, but a sudden brightness causes me to jump back into full awake mode. 

I know what that light means. It can only be Snyder, back to give me another beating. Lights floods into the basement, an’ just as I suspected Snyder comes down the stairs, but I’se is surprised to see a guard trailing behind him. When they reach the bottom of the steps, the guard pulls me up off of the ground by my hair (what is it with the hair?) and drags me back up the stairs.

I’se is too weak to resist him.

I feel my left ankle banging against every step, a new shock of pain exploding in it each time. I’se is dimly aware of being pulled through hallways and around corners, past the seemingly endless doors to bunk rooms. We eventually reach the two large front doors to the Refuge, and Snyder unlocks them usin’ a small silver key he keeps around his neck. Snyder pushes open the doors, revealing the bright sunlight I haven’t seen in ages. It’s so bright it almost blinds me. The guard shoves me roughly out of the doors and onto the front steps. I stumble and fall down the stone stairs, landing in the gravel at the bottom.

“You better not be caught stealin’ again, Blondie!” Snyder shouts at me before slamming the front doors again. I stagger to my feet and brush a bit of dirt off of my trousers, staring up at my former prison. 

I have to get away. I have to. 

I’se is suddenly running, or as close to running as I can get with my ankle. I have to get away from the horrible building that has caused me so much pain. I jolt to a stop in front of the Lodging House and knock hard on the door. This is when the pain decides to catch up to me, slamming into my body like a freight train. My ankle, my arm, my back, my head, the pain makes the world spin around me. I’se is aware of the door to the Lodging House slowly opening, before I collapse onto the ground an’ the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


	5. I'm Always Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is back at the Lodging House, and everyone is really worried for him. (Albert's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is Albert's point of view not Race's just so you know)
> 
> Thank you for reading my five chapter emotional roller coaster!

I'se is so worried for Tony. He's my best friend, I've known him for longer than I can even remember. Seeing him lying still on his bed in the Lodging House, covered in blood and bruises makes me feel like my whole world is falling apart. Tony who's always been there with me, been there to make me laugh and help me pass the time on a slow work day, who's been gone for at least two weeks, finally back, just laying there. I'se is keeping a watch on him with Henry while Specs gets the medical supplies from Kloppman's office. I turn my gaze away from Tony. He looks so  _small_ , his thin pale frame seems like it could break at a single touch. His left ankle is twisted at an unnatural angle, there's blood all over his clothes and face, he has bruises everywhere, and that's just what I can see from far away. Specs warned us he won't want to be crowded when he wakes up. Specs comes through the door, carrying a bundle of bandages, a pitcher of water, a rag, and a small cup, and steps toward where Tony is laying down. Specs cleared all the rest of the fellas out of the room, but I'se is glad he let me an' Henry stay.

"Jack!" Tony gasps as soon as Specs leans over him to clean the blood off of his face.

"Tony!" Specs says in surprise.

"D- don't touch me!" Tony shouts, his voice surprisingly strong. His eyes are still closed, but it's not because he's still asleep. His eyes are still closed because he's afraid.

"Tony, its okay." Henry says.

"Get away!" Tony is thrashing around now, and Specs backs away. Tony curls in on himself, whimpering a bit.

"Shit." I whisper to Specs, who is now standing next to me.

"We need Jack..." Specs murmurs, running his hands through his hair.

"Jack!" Tony shouts again.

"We're screwed. At least when this happens to Jack, Crutchie is able to help him, but now Jack isn't here to help Tony!" Specs says, sitting down on a nearby bed.

"Lemme try." I say.

"What? No, Al, he's not gonna let anyone near him. He may be out of the Refuge, but in his mind, he's still there. He still thinks he's there. I can't explain it well enough, but you just can't go near him." Specs says.

"Just let me try." I say stubbornly. Specs waves me on as if saying "don't say I didn't warn you". "Tony?" I ask tentatively, stepping lightly towards Tony's bed. "It's me, Al. You'se is at the Lodging House. You'se is okay."

"Stop!" Tony breathing is heavy and labored. "Don't hurt him!"

"At least open your eyes?" I ask, feeling the tears start to well up in my eyes. I mean, I'se isn't surprised. Of course Tony wouldn't calm down for me, he would only trust Jack. Why do I suddenly feel so alone?

"I know what you'se is doin'. I ain't givin' in. Hurt me all ya like, but I won't do what ya want." Tony says strongly, keeping his eyes shut firmly tight.

"See ya later, Tony." I say a bit sadly, exiting the bunk room. I go out onto the fire escape so I can think.

 

It's not my fault. Tony just didn't know it was me. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my-

"We need to set Tony's ankle." Specs says, leaning out onto the fire escape. 

"But how can we if he won't let us come near him?" I ask.

"If you can get him to open his eyes, I think he might see you and calm down." Specs says.

"You saw how well that worked last time." I roll my eyes.

""Just try? For Tony?" Specs asks hopefully. I follow Specs back inside.

"Tony?" I say hesitantly, tiptoeing toward his bed.

"I want Jack." Tony whispers.

"Tony, it's me, it's Albert. Jack ain't here right now, but I is." I say, trying to sound comforting.

"You'se is lyin'!" Tony shouts.

"Why don't ya open your eyes an' see if I is? If you open your eyes an' see that I ain't Albert, you have full permission to punch me." I say.

Tony slowly opens his eyes.

"Al!" He says excitedly. "God, Al, it's really you!"

"Yeah. It's me Tony!"

"I- where am I?"

"You'se is in the Lodging House."

"When did I- where's Jack?"

"He uh, he's still in the Refuge, Tony. But he's gonna get out soon, don't worry."

"Listen, Tony, we need to set your ankle. It looks broken, so if we don't set and wrap it now it might never heal." Specs explains.

"Okay."

"Do you want something to bite on so you don't grind you teeth into powder?" Specs asks, gingerly taking Tony's ankle in his hands.

"You can squeeze my hand." I offer. Tony takes my hand in his, and Specs tightens his grip on Tony's ankle just slightly. I start to start to feel the circulation cutting out of my hand. With a sudden twist and a loud pop, Tony's ankle looks somewhat normal again. Specs quickly wraps it in a bandage. Tony lets go of my hand, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now Tony, we gotta help the rest of your injuries. Do you think-" Specs starts to say.

"Walls." Tony says, his breathing fast and heavy. "Too- get- small- tight- please-"

"Let's take him up to the rooftop. That's where Jack goes." I suggest. "Tony, we'se is gonna take ya up to the rooftop. We'se isn't gonna hurt ya. Okay?" I say gently. Tony nods. I scoop Tony into my arms (he was always small before, but having not eaten in a while, he's even skinnier now) and carefully carry him up to the rooftop. Specs brings up the bedroll Jack sometimes brings up. I set Tony down, and his breath starts evening out.

"Tony, where does it hurt the most?" Specs asks.

"Back." Tony mumbles. Specs nods and carefully turns Tony over onto his stomach. I suddenly feel like throwing up.

 

Tony's back has crisscrossed cuts, many of them still bleeding, showing through large rips in the back of his shirt.

"Oh God..." I mutter putting my face in my hands. "Tony..."

"I'se is fine." Tony chokes out. He spits out a bit of blood when he speaks.

"Al, I think you should go back down an' help Henry distract the fellas." Specs says.

"But I-" I start to protest.

"Al, please." Specs's voice cracks. I nod slowly and leave the rooftop.

 

 

"Tony wants to see you." Specs tells me, coming down from the rooftop. I know all the boys are staring at me as I leave the room.

"Al!" Tony says weakly when I emerge onto the rooftop.

"How ya doin', Tony?" I ask.

"Alright..."

"Specs get ya all patched up?" I sit a bit away from Tony, just in case he doesn't want me too close.

"Yeah. Can you come bit closer, Al?" I scoot towards him a bit more. "Listen, Al, I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"I would make the excuse that my throat hurts, and it does, but that only works for so long."

"I don't understand."

"I keep seeing flashes, Al! Of the Reufge, the Spider, the-" Tony's eyes glaze over. "I'se sorry! I'se sorry! Jus' don't-" I back away, knowing Tony wants space.

"It's okay. It's okay. You'se is home. You'se is alright." I say. Tony's eyes refocus a bit, but he still looks bit dazed.

"Stuff like that! If I talk too much..." Tony shakes his head. "It gets me in trouble. My big mouth. I jus'... even talkin' to you I don't feel safe. I'se sorry, I jus'..."

"I get it. You don't have to talk to anyone yet. You've been through a lot."

"Thanks Al." Tony whispers.

"I'm always here for you." I reply.

 

 

Tony doesn't talk much for months. Jack comes back a few weeks after Tony does, beaten badly and even more emotionally ruined than Tony. Tony decides he wants to learn how to run, so he has Sprints teach him. Tony doesn't let anyone touch him much, but none of us mind. He starts being very talkative again, and even goes to Brooklyn to convince Spot Conlon to let him sell at the Sheepshead Racetrack. We all call him Race after that. Race still gets nightmares, but when he does I go over to his bunk an' talk to him. Just talk. An' every night before we all turn in, I always tell him, "I'm always here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed, and if you have any requests for a new fic, feel free to suggest! Thank you friends :)


	6. It's Gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race gets a nightmare, Albert helps him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so someone requested i make it gayer... here you go! :)

"Gotcha!" Snyder grabs my wrist painfully, lifting me off the ground. I struggle against his grip, but he only holds on tighter.

"Help!" I scream. "Jack! Help me!"

"No one's comin', ya know that!" Snyder sneers. "You'se is useless! No one gives a shit about you! I could kill ya right now, an' no one would notice or even care!" He slams me against the wall, and stars dance around my eyes. I scream. He hits me again, and my head snaps to the side. I feel my mouth fill with blood. I spit it out on the floor, but more blood follows. It wells up everywhere, but the hits keep coming, never stopping, and I'm bleeding everywhere, I'm dying, everything is turning to black, everything hurts, I'm screaming for help, but no one's coming, he really is going to kill me, and-

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" I scream as loud as I can, twisting away, trying to get out of the range of Snyder's hits.

"Racer!" The voice sounds far away, I squint my eyes tight, not wanting to face my new attacker."Racer! Wake up!"

"Stop! No! Please!" I curl in on myself, trying to block some part of my body from the pain, but someone is shaking me back and forth. "Stop! I can't! Just please!"

"Tony!"

I open my eyes, and the tears welling up in my eyes blur my vision, but I see the vague form of a face hovering in front of me.

"Get away!" I shout.

"It's me! It's Albert!" The face says, backing away. I blink a few times and see the familiar red hair.

"Al!" I exclaim, overjoyed at seeing him. I'm okay. He's here. I throw my arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Wanna go out on the fire escape?" Albert asks, running his fingers lightly through my hair.

"Y-yeah." I say, pulling away, my face flushing red. I quickly grab a cigar and a match before following Albert across the bunk room and out the window onto the fire escape. I sit down next to him on the metal, and strike my match to light the cigar. I take a slow drag, feeling the smoke slowly fill my lungs.

"Y'okay?" Albert asks.

"No." I say, surprising myself by laughing a bit.

"Y'wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright."

And so we sit in silence, passing the cigar back and forth.

"He keeps tellin' me no one's gonna come. That no one cares 'bout me." I say finally, exhaling smoke with the words.

"I care 'bout ya. Jack cares, Crutchie cares, heck, everyone cares 'bout ya!"

"I know, but when he says it, it jus' seems so real. 'Cause no one ever comes."

"Hey, Racer, I'll always come for ya."

"Always?"

"Always. I'm always here for you."

Our faces are so close together. My stupid ass starts thinking things that are  _definitely_ illegal. I put the cigar in my mouth and look out at the dark street below.

Albert moves my head back to face his, gently, and takes the cigar out of my mouth. I think he's going to take another drag, but instead he puts his lips on mine.

_Definitely_ illegal.

_Definitely_ the best I've ever felt in my life.

The kiss seems to last for an eternity, our two souls intertwining. He runs his fingers through my curls, and I wrap my arms around his waist. I'm kissing him with everything I have, pouring my emotions into him, and it feels wonderful.

We pull away slowly, both of us grinning, both of our faces blushing.

"Albie..." I sigh, tangling my fingers with him.

"I've been waitin' ta do that for a while." He replies, smiling softly.

I crash our lips together again, this time more desperate, needing to feel his mouth on mine, needing to feel that comfort again.

We sit on the fire escape until the sun starts to rise and we can hear Jack and Crutchie on the roof talking. Our kisses have kept us up all night, passionate and wanting and full of love.

"Should probably go back inside now, 'fore the morning bell rings." Albert grins sheepishly.

"Yeah." I agree. We both stand up, stretching our legs, and climb back through the window. I head back to my bunk, and Albert follows me. I lay down on top of my blanket and close my eyes. I feel Albert plant a single kiss on my forehead.

"I'm always here for you." He says softly, and I can hear his tiptoeing footsteps retreat back to his bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I didn't create the character Red, he appeared in a fan fiction I read that I really liked. The link to that fic is: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842071/chapters/26731701  
> Please read it! It's very good!
> 
> Anyways please leave comments and kudos, they drive my life force! :)


End file.
